Random shit
Cycles Season 1 * In Episode 1, Brenda entered the competition as a wildcard. * In Episode 3, Brenda was originally eliminated but was saved. * In Episode 8, it was revealed Sahara placed third before the winner announcement. Season 2 * In Episode 1, the pool of 20 semi-finalists was narrowed down to 10. Additionally, to accomodate for Adriana and Sasha quitting the competition, Sandra, an eliminated semi-finalist, re-entered the competition. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 All-Stars 1 (★ AS1) This season followed a format similar to RPDR and Project Runway. 1 In Episode 3, the models participated in teams for the challenge. 2 Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. 3 Episode 6 featured a non-elimination bottom two. 4 The order of the models' placements were revealed one by one, until the winner was announced. Season 6 * Elke and Olivia were voted by the fans in a tie to return this season. * Nina quit the competition in Episode 4. * In Episode 7, Jane returned to the competition. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 (First Eliminated vs. Newbies) Season 10 * In the live finale, Layla and Nella were put through to the next round in random order. All-Stars 2 (★ AS2) This season of All-Stars featured ten contestants from previous seasons who returned for a second chance to win. Wildcard Voting The viewers had the chance to vote in two out of these five possible all-stars, and two were chosen based on the viewers' votes. : The all-star was selected as a wildcard by the fans, in a fan voting. : The all-star won the competition. : The all-star was at risk of elimination, participated in the photo challenge, and was saved. : The all-star was eliminated that week. Season 11 * In Episode 2, Tiana was disqualified for using physical violence against Chalice prior to panel. * In Episode 5, there was a double elimination without prior warning. * In Episode 6, the eliminated models teamed up with the remaining models in that week's photoshoot. As Dominique and Katarzyna performed the best, Katarzyna won re-entry into the competition. * In Episode 7, the fans, in a public vote, put Dominique through to the finale. The judges then decided the other model who moved on to the finale. Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 * Episode 3 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * In Episode 8, the models were called in one by one to see if they had advanced into the final two. When it came down to Adriana and Anita, Adriana was told that she was in, and Anita was eliminated. Season 15 * In Episode 3, Izi was eliminated outside of panel. As a result of a prior elimination, when Chelsey was originally eliminated, she was saved by the judges. * In Episode 8, Emilia quit prior to panel to accomodate for the eliminated girl, as she could not continue on in the competition. Despite this, Ana-Sofia was still eliminated even though Emilia decided to quit. All-Stars 3 (★ AS3) The third season of All-Stars featured fourteen returning contestants from the past fifteen seasons.